Varcolac
by MasonJ
Summary: She was forced to watched as her parents burn. What was their treason? Falling in love. Wanting a family and peace between to different species. Now she is a trophey, a slave, awaiting the day that she will finally be free.
1. Chapter 1

**Vârcolac**

"Mamma, No!"

A small pale girl around the age of 5 tried to squirm her way out of some mans arms. She had straight raven hair and piercing green eyes that were filled with tears. The man was easily twice the height the girl was. He was wearing all black and a hooded cloak.

In front of him there was a woman and a man kneeling in front of two other people that were also wearing black and hooded cloaks.

The woman had fiery red hair and piercing green eyes and was very pale, yet not a sickly pale, more like a snow white pale. She was covered in cuts and bruises. From the cuts blood was pouring out yet it was not normal blood. Instead of the red it was onyx black. Her clothes were torn and her hands were bound in iron behind her back.

The man had black hair and blue eyes. His clothes were also torn and he also covered cuts and bruises though he had red blood.

"Tanya and Stephen Adlard I hear by sentence you to death for not only being joined in an illegal matrimony, but by creating an offspring" Said the man holding the child, who was obviously the leader.

"Mamma, Papa! No!" The little girl tried again in vain to get loose of the man's hold on her.

"It's ok, sweetheart" said Tanya. She tried to keep her voice strong but fear for daughter's life could still be heard. "Please… Spare our daughter she is but five summers old and has done nothing wrong…Please" She begged to the figure holding her daughter.

"You know I might just take you up on that offer. For something that is forbidden it is quite an exquisite beauty" Said the figure, whilst stroking the little girl's face.

Stephen Tried to break his bonds, to reach his daughter. Only to have the leader pull out a silver knife and place it to his daughter's throat, to which instantly stopped his attempt to break his bonds, but he couldn't stand to watch this thing touch his daughter.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. I'll make you a deal your lives and I will look after your Mutt and I'll also guarantee that I won't touch her."

"Mamma, don't" wailed the child

"We agree with your terms." Said Tanya her voice filled with remorse.

"Very well. Start the fire." He called to the men behind the parents.

The two adults were pulled to a standing position and tied to a post. The cloaked men started to put straw by their feet and pour buckets of oil over them.

Despite her age the raven haired child knew that these hooded men were going to burn her mother and father. She turned her head away not wanting to see the last moments of her parents' lives.

"No!" snarled the man grabbing her jaw and making her face her parents. "Watch child, as I burn your parents for their crimes."

If were even possible she started to cry more fiercely.

"Tanya of the Northern vampire covenant and Stephan of the southern werewolf clan, may the Gods have mercy on your soles."

With that said the hodded men set the couple aflame.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MAMMA! PAPA! NO!" the girl thrashed more so than ever, that the man started to struggle to keep his hold on her.

It near sunset when the flames had finally burned out. The child had fainted of exhaustion hours ago. The only noise she made was her whimpering in between breaths.

The man that had held since sunrise picked her up and started to walk away from her parents ashes.

The cloaked finger chuckled to himself. "I forgot to ask them for your name. No matter I'll just call you Vârcolac.... Half Vampire and Half Werewolf"

* * *

**If you want this to be a story pleaz say so if you review  
****I hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vârcolac**

**Chapter 2**

"Wake-up _Mutt!_"

An over-sized black wolf in the darkest corner of the cell woke-up at the sound of this person's voice knowing that if she did not she would get an extra beating.

"I said, GET UP!" came the voice again.

The wolf lightly growled in response.

"How dare you?" the voice snarled.

It all happened in such a rush. First there was a jingle of keys, then squeaking sound of the cell door being open. In, ran the figure in a blur and kicked the wolf in its side, sending into the wall.

"I would have thought that you would have learnt some respect by now, you dog. Or do you want to end up like you parents?" he taunted.

The black wolf barked and snarled whilst lunging at the figure, only to be cut short by the chain attached to her collar.

The dark figure went out of the cell only to come back with a long black object with strips of silver the reflected the little light that was in the room.

_CRACK!_

The wolf's eyes were no longer focused on the man's head, but what was in his hands. Her eyes widened in fear. It was the silver whip.

The whip was made out of hard leather with silver trailing down it. At the end of the whip was a silver point which was like a knife.

They had made this whip especially for her. The silver that would make contact with her skin would burn ten times more than a normal whip would and the knifelike tip was there to add more pain by ripping into her skin.

The she-wolf backed up into the wall, eyes filled with fear. Any normal person would have turned away and left in pride thinking that they made an oversized wolf cower in to a corner. But then again this was no normal being.

The figure brought his arm up slowly and paused to see that the wolf was staring wide-eyed at the whip and trying unsuccessfully to get away from it. The figure grinned maliciously before bringing his arm with great force.

_CRACK!_

The wolf whimpered in pain. Once again she tried to move away, yet the wall prevented it.

_CRACK!_

The wolf yelped. The pain of the silver was bad enough on the first whip, now it had drawn blood.

_CRACK!_

She yelped even louder.

_CRACK!_

Once again she yelped but it sounded more like a cry for help.

_CRACK!_

Her vision started to go. She couldn't focus. She looked towards her torturer and saw him ready himself for the next whip. The wolf closed her eyes readying for the next blow. It never came. She wanted to find out what had stopped him, but she found that she could not open her eyes. Why couldn't she open her eyes?

She felt like something was pulling her into the darkness. She welcomed it with open arms. She would do anything to get out of the hell.

* * *

**I know it's short but I plan on updating soon but I've been busy with my other stories and editing a friend's  
****Read and review pleaz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal writing are thoughts  
Thanx to htr17 and ellyonschains  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Vârcolac**

**Chapter 3**

"_Mamma?"_

_The small raven haired girl awoke from her long slumber. She sat up and looked around, expecting her mother to be by her side in an instant, yet it was not to be. The memories from the day before had come rushing back to her._

_Her parents fighting. Men in black cloaks. Fire. Oil. Death._

_The five year old girl hugged her knees and burst into tears. Her parents were dead. The men in hooded cloaks killed them. Why had they killed them? They did nothing wrong. Why didn't she die with them?_

"_I want my mamma" the child cried._

_After a few moments, her crying came to a stop. She lifted her head from her knees and looked up. She realised she was in a black room and in front her were big thick metal bars. Behind the bars, there was a small horizontal line of light at ground level._

That must be a door…and** this **must be one of them cells papa told me about_._

"_Papa!" The young girls once again sobbed for her dead parents._

"_Ah! I see that you're awake," came a man's voice, from behind the bars._

_She knows that voice. It was that man that ordered her mother and father's death._ _She looked up to see the man responsible for her being an orphan. He had his hood down. He was beautiful but had the sense of evil all around him. He was pale with red eyes and straight, thin black hair than went to his shoulders._

All vampires are beautiful but not all trust worthy.

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked. Her voice was shaking in fear._

"_Me? I am Lord Aeron and I don't want anything," he opened to cell door and walked right up to her. The child, in vain, tried to move backwards, but the wall stopped her. The vampire stopped just in front of her and bent down to her eye level._

"_Except, Vârcolac, for you to do as you are told."_

"_Why did you call me that?" her voice still trembled, after all _he_ is the reason her parents are dead._

"_Because child, that is your name."_

"_No it's not. My name is A-" She was cut off_

"_Your parents never gave me your name so I am naming as I wish."_

"_That because they never had a chance!" the little girl shouted, which in turn earned her a slap across her face._

"_How dare you?" he growled "I saved your pathetic little life and this is how you repay me!"_

"_I'm sorry" she whispered out on the verge of tears._

"_Apology accepted." _

_She wasn't sorry though. It _wasn't_ her name, so she would never accept it as such._

"_Now_…_ I want to know what you can do."_

"_What do you mean?" the girl asked confused_

"_Can you transform into a wolf at will?"_

"_I don't know, papa never taught me how" she said in her timid voice_

"_Hmm, but have you ever turned into a wolf?"_

"_Only on full moons."_

"_That's what I wanted to hear," a smile crept onto his face, making the child's skin crawl "Bathos! Bring me the collar!" the vampire shouted._

_The five year olds eye's widened as he stood up._

What did he need a collar for? He's not going to put it on me is he? Why would I need one?

_Another vampire came through the door. He had short black hair and red eyes. He had big muscles that was for sure. When the vampire Bathos she presumed looked at her, all she saw was pure hatred. What did she do to him to make him look at her like this? She was sure she had never met him in all her life till now._

_Bathos came into the cell and handed Aeron something which the girl presumed to be the collar. From what she could make out it had nine, two inch spikes on one side of it and other there were four, one inch spikes._

_If it were possible the girls eyes widen even more, as she realized that either one of those sides are going into her neck. She swiftly stood up and ran headed for the cell door._

"_Bathos!"_

_She was stopped. The bigger vampire pulled her arms to her side and turned her around whilst she was thrashing against him._

"_LET ME GO! MAMMA! PAPPA! HELP ME! ARGH!" She screamed._

"_They can't protect you anymore Vârcolac!" shouted Aeron._

"_NO!"_

"_YES! And you will learn, _child,_ your place!"_

_Bathos grabbed the raven hair of the child in his arms and tilted her head back._

"_This collar will make you obey my every command."_

"_No!" she whispered_

"_Another unique talent it has is that once you change into your wolf form, you won't be able to turn back and it just so happens that it is a fool moon tonight," he said with a smile, which then became wider with the child's futile attempts to get out of Bathos' grasp. "Don't worry it won't hurt… much."_

_With inhuman speed Aeron briefly wrapped the collar around her neck so that the four spikes on the one of the collar were just touching her neck. The child look up at the vampire lord wide eyed, begging him not to._

"_Well look at that, a perfect fit. Well done Bathos," he complimented._

"_Thank-you my Lord," he replied._

_Once again with inhuman speed, Aeron placed his fingers in between spikes on the outside of the collar and pushed down on it, making the other four spike sinking in the child's neck._

_Bloodcurdling screams of the five year old child, filled the room._

_After a few minutes the screams died out and the child laid limp in Bathos' arms, yet still conscious._

"_Now…I order you to forget you given name and accept the one I have given you," ordered the vampire Lord. The child gave a weak nod. "Good. Now, who is your master?"_

"_You are my Lord Aeron," she answered_

"_What is your name?"_

"_My name is Vârcolac."_

_That was the last word she spoke for twelve years._

* * *

**There is a reason why this is the third chapter and it's because this is a dream.**

**I might be able to update tomorrow we'll see what happens**

**Pleaz review and I'll write more**

**Bye for now **


	4. Chapter 4

**Vârcolac**

**Chapter 4**

The young looking male vampire looked down at the unconscious black wolf he was stroking. Questions ran rapidly through his head. Why was it here? Why were they torturing it? What had it done to disserve this?

He had been walking down the corridors with his father to meet his friend Aeron when he heard howls of pain. He found it unbearable, how his father could ignore it was beyond him. Not taking it any longer he decided to find the creature that was in so much pain. When he got there he saw someone readying a silver striped wipe and in front of him was a cowering, bloody, black wolf that looked ready to pass out.

"Rowan?" a voice called from the door.

The vampire whipped his head up and saw that his father and Lord Aeron were standing at the door.

"What in God's name are you doing down here?" questioned his father.

His father looked and acted so much like Lord Aeron you'd think they were related.

"I heard howling and… I guess my curiosity got the better of me," he simply stated looking down at the wolf. He couldn't help but feel connected to it.

"Ah. It looks like you've found Vârcolac."

"What business do you have with a werewolf, my friend?" asked Rowan's father.

"Well you Vladimir, there were a pack of werewolves hunting in my land. I asked them to leave but they were uncivil and attacked us. This one here is the last one of that pack and I took pity on her and decided to keep her as an example."

"I have not heard of a resent attack from the weres."

"No, this was twelve years ago. Savage creature they are making a child of the age of five, fight." Aeron voice held disgust.

"I agree and they call you uncivilised."

Rowan was barely listening to them. He was staring at the wolf intently as he grazed his hand over the raven coloured fur. As he brought his hand down its neck he noticed spikes on it. Using his index finger he trailed along the leather, thinking it was a bit too tight. Trying to loosen it up he noticed there was a spike attacked to the collar that went through the wolf's neck.

_An obedience collar!_ He thought to himself as anger raged through him. He had heard of such a thing, but never really seen it.

"When will she wake-up?" he question Aeron.

"Right now actually," he answered somewhat cheerfully "Vârcolac wake-up."

The wolf shot up immediately, almost knocking Rowan flat on his back.

"Come," Aeron ordered pointing to a spot in front of him and the wolf did as it was told "Sit."

The wolf sat.

"Good girl," he said in a sick lovey-dovey voice "She can be quite a rebel when I'm not around, though when I am she behaves, because she knows that I won't stand for any funny business. Will I?" he asked the wolf, which it just shook its head. "Shall we go for a walk?" he requested.

"Oh, a walk would be nice," answered Vladimir

"Very good. Bathos! Get me the lead," he called to the man that had whipped the wolf.

Rowan held a face of disgust as he got up off of the ground. Bathos came back with a thick black lead. Aeron said thank-you fastening the lead to the collar and walking out the door with Vladimir in his flanks. Rowan followed, but in a daze as questions whirled in his head.

How could someone do something like this to animal? _No, not an animal, but a living breathing being that has feelings_.

Where were these thoughts coming from? He had never felt compassion for anyone. Ever. Why was this werewolf suddenly so different? Why was he so angry, when had found the obedience collar?

He spent the afternoon trying to figure out this mystery wolf called Vârcolac. He decided that to know the answer he had to have her.

It was then that Rowan realised that they were in the meeting hall and they were about to leave.

"Well it's been good to see you my old friend," said his father shaking his friend's hand.

"And you to. It was a pleasure to finally meet your son as well. Though the next time I see him I expect a bride in his arm, hey." The two elder vampires chuckled as Rowan stayed quiet "If there's anything you want, anything at all, all you have to do is ask."

Though Aeron was talking to Rowan's father he chose that moment to speak.

"What about Vârcolac?"

"What about her?"

"What if I was to buy her off of you?"

"I don't know… she can be a bit of handful-"

"All the more reason to take her off of your hands," interrupted Rowan.

"But I-" started Aeron

"Come now Aeron you wouldn't deny a boy a souvenir would you?" Vladimir intervened.

Aeron let out a sigh and gave a nod in agreement

"How much do you want her for?" Vladimir asked

"How about ten-thousand, considering she is no normal dog and all,"

"Yes, yes."

Vladimir dug into his pocket to get his out wallet. He took out a roll of dollars from his wallet and counted them, before giving Aeron a quarter of it.

Aeron took the money and bent down and whispered something –too low for the other vampires to hear- to the black unresponsive wolf.

_Probably a final order_ thought Rowan.

"Here," Aeron said passing the lead to Rowan "If you have too much trouble just give her a whip or two and she'll straighten out."

Rowan cringed at thought of whipping Vârcolac.

"I'm sure she won't be a problem," he told Aeron "Come Vârcolac, let's go home."

* * *

**Review and I'll update**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while pleaze 4 give me  
~enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**Vârcolac**

**Chapter 5**

The drive back to Banain mansion was silent. Vârcolac took up most of the limo since she was not a normal sized wolf. She lay on the floor between the seats with Rowan on the seat next to her, whilst Vladimir sat at the back, with his head toward the window. The expression on the elder vampire was as if there was a foul stench in the window, though he refrained himself from opening the window. Rowan was staring at the still unresponsive wolf, whilst stroking up and down its body. The young vampire seemed to be in a daze. He had not yet figured out what it is about this were that fascinated him.

Half an hour passed before Vladimir spoke.

"I can't seem to understand why you would want such a filthy animal, my son." He turned to face his son "The only that will come of it is you stinking, I mean honestly what can you possibly gain from having that wolf?"

"I don't know father, I don't know," Rowan whispered out.

"Then why go through the trouble of buying it?"

"I just felt like I had to get _her_ away from that place."

"Well," Vladimir spoke with amusement "You can look after and if she causes any trouble that affects me in anyway she's out and I'll give back to Aeron, do you understand?"

Rowan had to suppress a growl at the name of that spiteful good for nothing vampire.

"Yes father," he squeezed out.

"Good," he looked back out to the window "Oh we're here."

The limacine finally came to a stop and someone opened the door.

"Ah thank-you Jeffery," Vladimir spoke.

Rowan took a deep breath. He was nervous. He had no idea how people where going to react to the wolf next to him. With another deep unnecessary breath and climbed out with the oversized wolf in tow. There were several gasps as Vârcolac emerged form the black car.

"Jeffery is it possible for you to send for the vet?"

"Of cause sir," the servant replied.

"Good could you send him up to my room?"

"Will do, sir."

Rowan nodded in appreciation before turning to the wolf

"Come, Vârcolac."

The she-wolf obeyed, walking at the same pace as the vampire holding her lead.

Banian Mansion was an amazing sight. The walls were grey stone and three stories down. At the right of the building there was what seemed to be a small two story house, presumably for the servants and to the left there seemed to be very large green house.

All the way to his room, Rowan felt the stare of servants as he walked passed them and heard the whispers that they thought he could not hear. The young Vampire tuned out their convocations as much as he could but the whispers of the servants are hard to ignore.

'What is that _thing_ doing here?' was one of the many comments that he heard another was 'If that's a werewolf, why is it being so obedient?'

After a while of twists and turns, Rowan finally got to his room.

His room was mainly black. There were three, plain black, stone walls, whilst the fourth one had white patterns upon a black background. His wardrobe was black with silver outline and it was the same for his bookcase that he also had in his room. His bed of cause had had a black headboard with sliver patterns. The duvet (A.N comforter if that's what the Americans call it) was a plum purple colour with diamond shape patterns and sequins. There were four white pillows on the bed on either side of two plums coloured ones. Also, hanging from the ceiling of the room was a silver chandelier.

The vampire unclasped the lead from the wolf's collar and placed it on his bed. Rowan flopped down onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. He stayed in that position for few moments then looked toward the wolf he had brought up to his room. The wolf was still standing and looking forward in a daze.

There was a knock at the door. Rowan asked who it was and found out it was the vet. He opened the door and allowed the veterinarian into the room. The vet had brown hair that had a 90's look to it. He also had glasses, though it was probably just to make him look smart and professional, as vampire had perfect eyesight.

"So, my Lord how may I be of service?" he asked.

Rowan thoughts were along the lines of, 'How could he not have noticed the big black wolf right in front him' or 'perhaps he needs them glasses after all'.

The vet was still waiting for an answer from the young vampire. He saw the young vampire lord move his eyes down to the left of him. After a few seconds he followed Rowan's line of sight. When he saw the wolf he jumped out of him skin, squealing. The younger vampire just chuckled.

"It's not everyday you can do that to a vampire, but then again maybe it's just you."

"Hilarious sir, completely hilarious," the vet spoke sarcastically.

"Roger I need you to take a look at her please," said Rowan.

"Alright then," Roger said putting on gloves.

He bent down to take a look at the still standing wolf. He looked up towards the younger of the two, for reassurance that this wolf wouldn't attack him.

"It all right Roger she wont move," Rowan was rewarded with a doubtful look "You'll see why in a minute."

Roger just nodded and started to examine the wounds on the wolf. He started with her paws and leg; he pressed on them gently making sure none of the bones felt out of place of broken. He moved onto wolf's sides on the left side, there were a few gashes that were feeling quite well on the own, which was a good sign. When he checked the right side it was a different story. There were at least half a dozen open wounds, and not included four other wounds that were infected.

"Good God!" he exclaimed "What have they done to you?" he muttered himself, whilst checking for more open cuts.

"If found her like in Aeron's dungeon," informed Rowan "Apparently she been there for twelve or so years. I'm surprised she has survived this long."

"These are all whip marks…" the vet mumbled again "Do you know what whip he was being used on her?" he turned to the black haired Vampire.

"Yeah it was a silver stripped one, why?"

"From what I can see she has ten open wounds, four of which are infected, probably due to being whipped in the same place twice with the silver."

As he moved closer to the neck noticed some spikes. He moved the fur out of the way and saw a collar that was too tight. He tried to move it slightly and when it did it revealed something shiny that was coated slightly in blood.

"This can't be…"

"I'm afraid so my friend," Rowan almost whispered.

"Oh the poor dear… And _we_ call the Weres monsters."

"Is there anyway you can take it off?" Rowan asked concerned.

"Not at the moment. If I try to take it of her now she'll die. I'll have to do some research before I even attempt to take it off."

"Alright…so how long do you think that will take?"

"I don't know maybe a week," the vet said with slight disappointment.

"I guess that will be alright. But is there anyway you can turn the obedience off?"

"No but if you say something like 'I order you to act like yourself' it may work otherwise you'll have to wait till the morning."

"Why the morning?" questioned Rowan.

"Well apparently the effect of the orders wares off over night… so I've heard."

"Well that's good to hear," Rowan mumbled.

"Well I think that's all I can help you with at the moment. I'm sorry if I don't know anything more about it," that vet apologized.

"Don't worry my friend; you've helped more than you think."

And with that Rodger left the room leaving -a still dazed- wolf and a vampire in silence.

**

* * *

**

**Read and Review**

**~Jess~**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**This chap is short and I apologize for that  
Thank-you to all who reviewed and I hope this fic still interests you  
enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Okay what to do, what to do. What am I suppose to do now," Rowan was mumbling to himself.

He knew that the wolf in his room was still standing doing nothing. How could he wait for a week? What was he even waiting for? What is it about this wolf that intrigued him so?

_It's that same question again._ He thought to himself.

The vampire gave a sigh and looked at the black oversized wolf. What was he going to do with her?

"Um…come," he tried uncertain.

But sure enough the wolf came toward him.

"Err…sit."

The wolf sat.

_Okay this is awkward._ He thought to himself. _Let's see if this works._

"I… order you… to be yourself."

Rowan readied himself for what was to happen. The wolf blinked slowly. Rowan let out an exasperated breath. All was stable.

The wolf went into panic. How did she get here? Who is this person? Questions were zooming through her head. The vampire had no idea to what to do. The wolf in front of him was going crazy. Surely the wolf could see what it was doing whilst obeying orders.

_Obviously not._ Said a voice in his head.

"Vârcolac!" he shouted unsure "I order you, to calm yourself."

The wolf automatically stopped, turned to face the vampire and sat down.

"Please, will you just listen to me for a bit?" Rowan asked.

Vârcolac nodded a yes and waited for Rowan's response.

"Right," he breathed "You are no longer in your cell."

The wolf breathed out heavily as if to say 'Obviously'.

"You are now at Banian Mansion."

The Vârcolac tilted its head as if to say 'why?'

"Well… When my father and I went to visit his friend Aeron," the wolf hissed at this name "I heard your screaming and I came to investigate. I saw you barely conscious and that vampire was still whipping you. I stopped him and bargained with Aeron to let you come home with us."

There was silence for a few moments. The wolf got up and walked toward the vampire and nudged his had as if to say 'thank-you'. Rowan stroked her head and watched as the wolf relaxed under his touch. Questions were running through Vârcolac's head. Why does she feel so safe around him? What was is about him that made him trust her? Why is he being so kind to her? Is he always like this?

_I wouldn't count on it._ Said a voice in her head. _He'll just seem nice to get you to trust him and then he'll shatter you._

Vârcolac didn't want to believe this voice, but just in case, she decided to step backwards away from him. The vampire, however, was confused. Why had she pulled away so suddenly?

_It must because she doesn't fully trust you._ He suggested to himself.

"So…about your collar…" Rowan heard a faint snarl from the wolf "I had it checked out and…it will be off in about a week."

_What!? Really! _Vârcolac shouted in her mind and with out thinking jumped on top of Rowan and started to lick his face.

Rowan laughed (which isn't something he would normally do). After a few moments after the oversized she-wolf had finished delivering sloppy licks all over Rowan began to get tired. Giving out a yawn he managed to get Vârcolac off of him. Rowan sensed the sun would be rising soon so he decided to get ready for bed. Once ready he noticed Vârcolac just standing there.

"Umm…I think you've had enough sleeping on the floor so you can sleep on my bed."

The black wolf's eye perked up at this comment before jumping on to the bed and lying down next to the vampire. Rowan gave out a sigh before saying goodnight (or day) to the wolf next to him and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Read and Review  
let me know what you think  
~Jess~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank-you to all who reviewed and I hope this fic still interests you  
enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rowan woke up to the feeling of fur against his skin. He fluttered his eyes open to see a sea of black fur in front of him. Then it dawned on him that he was lying on top of Vârcolac. He lifted his head gently off of the wolf not wanting to wake her.

Now sat up he looked the wolf over. He saw all of the wounds on the black wolf's sides. Rowan decided that she would need to have a shower to help prevent any further infections. As much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to wake her; she looked peaceful just lying there. You wouldn't think that this wolf had been tortured unfairly for the last twelve years.

Against his better judgement, the vampire reached out to the wolf and tried to shake her awake, which happened to be the worst thing he could do. After the first shake Vârcolac jumped off of the bed with a yelp and huddled as much as she could into a corner.

The she-wolf looked around for her menacing jailer but couldn't find him. Where was he? Was this some sort of new sick trick?

She saw someone near a bed. He looked familiar. He face was apologetic and sincere. He moved slowly towards her with his palms up, showing that he meant no harm.

"Vârcolac," he spoke softly "It's me…Rowan."

Recognition sparked within the wolf. She knew this vampire. He had saved her. He had given her a new life. Vârcolac gave a wolfish grin, before running up to him, jumping on top of him and licking all over his face again.

Whilst laughing Rowan managed to wrestle the oversized wolf off of him. Vârcolac sat with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her tail wagging behind her. The young Vampire chuckled to himself before standing up and heading for a door leading into another room.

Curious as to where he was going, Vârcolac followed him through the door and into the room.

A few seconds later the oversized wolf bolted out of the room, over the bed and onto the other side of Rowan's room. Rowan came out of the other room with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Vârcolac it's just a shower," he said trying to keep himself from laughing.

The wolf, however, refused to budge and stayed as close to the wall as possible.

"Vârcolac please, I don't have to order you to have shower, do I?"

With a wolfish huff Vârcolac slowly walked into the bathroom, trying to delay the unknown torture of the shower. After five tedious minutes of her slow walking, she was finally in front of the shower. The black wolf looked up at Rowan silently pleading with her eyes for him to reconsider.

"No," the vampire said "Those eyes aren't going to work on me, so you might as well get it over with."

As much as waiting for Vârcolac to get into the shower he would not order her to do it. He didn't like taking away her freedom. Vârcolac finally went into the shower. After a few moments of the water cascading down her she started to relax; though a bit too much.

When Rowan was finished showering the black oversized wolf, he stood up and moved out of her way so that she could get out of the shower. However she didn't move. Rowan looked at the wolf with confusion.

_Why won't she come out?_ He thought to himself.

Vârcolac sat at looked up at the showerhead expectantly. The young Vampire couldn't help but chuckle.

"I've just spent all of the hot water on you so you can't have another shower," the she-wolf _still_ didn't move "Fine! Alright! You can have another shower."

Vârcolac's tail stated to wag rapidly as Rowan turned the shower on.

Unfortunately for her, she found out that what Rowan had said about the shower was true. She, once again, ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, only this time she decided stay on Rowan's bed. The vampire stood in the bathroom doorway with a shock expression on his face.

"Oh, oh, it's on girl," he said in mock challenge as he jumped at Vârcolac.

The wolf saw this coming and quickly jumped off the bed. Rowan it have so much luck. He belly-flopped onto the bed, bounced off and hit the floor front first.

Vârcolac was literally barking with laughter. Once she stopped she noticed that Rowan was still on the floor unmoving.

_Why wasn't he moving? He's meant to be moving._ Worried the wolf quickly trotted over to him. She nudged his head slightly. He still didn't move. The she-wolf whimpered in sadness and tried again to wake him.

Vârcolac let out a yelp as Rowan jumped up suddenly and tackled the oversized wolf to the ground. After a few moments Vârcolac gave in and relaxed underneath him.

There was a sudden knock at the door bringing Rowan's mind sober once more. The young Vampire went to the door and opened to see a small servant girl. She told him that his father would like to have breakfast with his son today. Rowan contemplated this before answering her. He didn't want to leave Vârcolac on her own, so he told the servant to tell his father that he would be coming and he will be bringing Vârcolac –or in his father's mind 'The Wolf'. The servant bowed her head before leaving, whilst Rowan closed the door.

The young vampire released a sigh as he leaned his head on the wooden door. His black wolf nudged his hand bringing him out of the depths of his endless mind. The vampire turned so his back was against the wall and sank down to the floor. Vârcolac nuzzled the vampire's face whilst whimpering, showing her friend that she was there for him. Rowan smiled before stroking the black wolf's head.

"Well…" he started "I think its best if we get ready for breakfast; shall we?"

Vârcolac gave another wolfish grin and a friendly bark. Rowan grabbed some clothes and got dresses quickly before walking out the room, but stopped short.

"Vârcolac, I don't like ordering you to do things but… err… you _have _to be on your best behaviour for my father, otherwise he'll send you back to Aeron and I don't want you to back to that hellhole," he warned before leaving the room with the black oversized wolf in his flanks.

The servants were still gossiping about the black wolf that followed obediently behind her master Vampire. Rowan once again ignore their meaningless talk and carried on walking. Vârcolac on the other hand was feeling claustrophobic under the gazes of the vampire servants. The wolf hung her head low whilst looking at the servants she went past, analysing them, making sure that they weren't a threat to her or the vampire walking with her. She suddenly felt something touching her ear.

_What is it doing? _She thought angrily to herself.

The object started to rub against her fur, gently scratching her skin. As awkward as it sounded she enjoyed it. The black oversized wolf closed her eyes and leaned into the touch until she heard a chuckle. She reopened her eyes to find Rowan looking down at her with a smile. In confusion she pulled away from the thing touching her ear and looked at what was there. Surprised she found it was the vampire's hand.

_Odd_. She thought, though she wasn't truly bothered by the vampire's action, considering it felt so relaxing.

"Don't let them bother you," the vampire whispered in her ear.

Vârcolac let out a small bark in agreement and carried on forward. Minutes later they came to the door of the dining hall, were Rowan's father, Vladimir, awaited inside.

Rowan took a deep unneeded breath before entering the hall. The vampire crept in the room wanting to go in undetected, but failed.

"Ah, Rowan!" came his father's voice "And how are you this fine evening?"

Rowan brought himself fully into the room.

"I am well father thank-you for asking." He said whilst beckoning Vârcolac into the room "And how are you father?"

"I am well," Vladimir simply said "Please come sit by me," Rowan gave a slight smile and started to walk forward "But I'm afraid the mutt will have to stay near the door and be fed later."

"What!" the younger vampire snapped "Father, please let Vârcolac sit near the table and eat with us. She has had no food here and we don't know when the last time she fed in Aeron's dungeon," Rowan paused "If you allow her to eat with us I'll make sure that she isn't anywhere near you, because I know you not fond of having a werewolf in the mansion."

The vampire Lord sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Thank-you father," rowan said before sitting himself down.

The three eat in silence. Vladimir at the head of the table, with his raw eggs and his blood and alcohol mix drink. Rowan to his right -with a relatively same meal and drink- Vârcolac was on the floor, eating raw pieces of meat out of a bowl.

"So my boy, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you," Vladimir broke the silence.

Rowan gave Vârcolac a look that said 'I knew it'.

"And what, pray tell, is it you wish to talk to me about father?" the young vampire inquired.

"It seems to be a matter of your birthday next week."

"Oh."

"Yes, I am going to arrange a ball and-"

"Thank-you father," Rowan interrupted "I haven't seen any of my friends in such a long time."

A smile graced Vladimir's face.

"Well I'm glad you think so, all you need to do now is agree to find your bride," the vampire Lord spoke the last bit quickly.

Rowan spat out his drink in surprise and to turned to his father.

"What!?" he almost shouted.

"You heard me," Vladimir simply said "On you 118th birthday you are going to pick a mate."

Rage started to build inside of the younger Vampire. How dare his father expect something so outrageous from him? How could he expect to find a mate in one night, when vampires mate for life?

"Father," Rowan growled "I am not going to agree to this nonsense. How could you expect me to choose a life long mate in one night? It's impossible."

His father stayed silent. There was a small noise. It sounded like crying. Rowan turned in the direction it came from and saw Vârcolac on the floor, eyes down on her neck and looking up at Rowan terrified.

The frown on the younger vampire softened as a feeling of guilt and sympathy came crashing down on him. He went to kneel down next the black oversized wolf, but stopped when he saw her shaking violently. The guilt he felt doubled. The poor thing was scared of him.

"Hush Vârcolac," he tried to sooth her "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

The vampire stroked the shaking she-wolf. Rowan felt someone's gaze upon him. He looked up and saw his father holding a face of disgust. However it was not aimed at him, but at the poor wolf on the floor.

"Father!" snapped Rowan "I'd appreciate it if you would not scare my pet."

Vladimir turned his gaze to his food on the table. Annoyed, Rowan stood up and walked out of the room with the wolf in tow. 

* * *

**Read & Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank-you for being so patient  
Here's the new chap  
enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Rowan stormed down the hall at vampire speed. He was absolutely furious with his father, which was understandable. _No one_ wants to be forced into marriage. Poor Vârcolac though, had to run her fastest to catch up to him, almost knocking into servants as she went.

_This is ridiculous!_ She thought. She came to a sudden stop and barked at Rowan, trying to get his attention.

Rowan did stop and turn round, but the mannerism that he turned confused the she-wolf. The vampire slowly came toward her. Vârcolac was still confused about how he was walking. He looked…sad and…defeated. How could someone be so happy and full of life, show such negative emotion.

Rowan was now right in front of her towering her by two feet. Scared of what he was going to do, Vârcolac sat down and placed her ears flat against her back. Rowan's next action surprised the wolf. Instead of a beating, the vampire had knelt down to her height and had pulled her into a strong embrace.

Rowan let out all of his emotions as he cried into Vârcolac's silky, black fur. After coming out of her shocked state the wolf nuzzled the vampire, hugging him with her head.

Moments later the vampire had stopped his crying and pulled away from the wolf, though instantly missing her in his arms. Vârcolac looked up at the vampire making contact with him. In that silent moment, in their own special way, that had said their thank-yous.

"Um, I want to show you something," he said quietly "Would you like to come?"

Vârcolac gave a nod and followed the vampire down the hallways into another gigantic oak door. The wolf raised an eyebrow at the vampire. What was it with all these big doors?

As if reading her mind he said that it was his father's idea to show important rooms with big doors. The wolf just gave a nod.

Rowan began to open up the door. Vârcolac's tail wagged in excitement as she readied her self for whatever was inside. What she saw she did not expect to find in a vampire's home.

The room she was now in was made of glass. It was so clear that you could see the stars perfectly. The room also astounded her. The colours of the furniture were so light in colour. After living so long in Aeron's dungeon she'd expect vampire homes to be dark and windowless, but here, she was proven wrong.

There was a tree on the left side of the glass house. By tree standards it was small, but the way it moulded into the shape of the glass wall and the way the branches of the tree curved and ran along the glass ceiling made it look magnificent. There were was also other plants along the floor making the room more peaceful. There were three white woven wood seats that were also in the glass house; one was a sofa with orangey-peach cushions. Another was an armchair an orangey-peach cushion. There was also an odd seat were there were two armchairs connected but one was facing the door and one was facing the end of the glass house.

Vârcolac found herself in the middle of the room, looking up into the night sky. It was a full moon that night. It was the first that Vârcolac had seen in twelve years. The black wolf closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to savour the moment. She opened her eyes to see Rowan at her height looking at her intently.

It was then that Vârcolac actually looked at Rowan. He was… if anything… perfect. He had longish black layered hair that ended at the ended at the nape of his neck. He had dark, almost black eyes. His skin was obliviously pale, but the painless of the vampires suited him more than any others that she had seen.

Vârcolac shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

"I come here to clear my mind," Rowan said, though it was more to himself than to the wolf next to him. The wolf still gave a nod to show that she was listening. There was long silent before Rowan decided that it was time to go back to their room before the sun came up.

They went down the corridors in silence and went to bed in silence also. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

* * *

Rowan found himself at a farm that he had never seen before. He looked around to see the farm in a valley. The edges of the valley reflected the sunlight like mirror. The vampire looked again at the farm. It looked rather pleasant. It was one of those farms where you picture children running around and playing with the animals, but there was nobody around. As if on queue the young vampire heard crying coming from the barn. His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked into the barn, and looked for the source of the cries. There, at the back of the barn, was a girl hugging her knees. Rowan couldn't see her face, but she had raven black hair and pale skin, she was also clad in a thin white strapped dress. It took a moment for Rowan to realise that the girl was still sobbing into her knees.

Unsure of what to do he knelt near her and tapped her shaking shoulder. The girl didn't seem to acknowledge his touch so he tried to speak to her. Upon hearing his voice the girl shot her head up the vampire's direction.

The young girl was not only a vampire, but the most beautiful vampire he had ever seen. She looked to be about his physical age, but her raven black hair cuddling around her face made her look more baby-like and innocent. She also had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. When he focused his gaze on her eyes he found that her eyes contain many shades of green; the colours started from a dark green and ended in a bright green that circled the endless pits of her black pupils. Something inside of him recognised these green eyes, but he could place it.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and tried again to talk to the girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"They're…gone" she spoke in between sobs "They're gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Mamma…and…Papa," the girl cried again.

"Where did they go? Maybe I can help find them for you," Rowan suggested.

"You won't… find them," the girls mumbled into her knees.

"Why not?" asked Rowan now confused. He was a great tracker He would be able to find them. Unless…

"They're dead."

The girl started crying violently again. Rowan felt anger fill him. How dare someone even think about hurting this poor, beautiful, angelic, young girl?

_Where are these thought coming from?_ Rowan scolded himself. _You don't even know her._

"Who killed your parents?" the young vampire asked wanting to make sure this girl's parents will be avenged.

Rowan mentally shouted at himself again. He had just met this girl and already he is wanting to lay down his life down for her.

"The men in cloaks," the girl said, her voice now getting stronger "And the man who kept me in a cell."

_What!? This girl was kept in a cell!_ Rowan was now fuming, his body shaking with anger.

The girl saw this and thought he was angry with her so begged him not to hurt her. Rowan convinced her that he was not going to hurt her, but he would wish to help her. A smile started to spread across the small girls face at his comment.

"Thank-you, Rowan," she said.

"You're wel-" the male vampire stopped mid-sentence, with a confused expression on his face "How did you know my name?"

"I-I don't know," the girl vampire confessed "You looked familiar to me but I couldn't place name with face. I-I guess it just came out on its own."

Rowan just nodded. He then realised that he didn't know her name, so he asked her.

"I…don't…remember," she said.

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"The man who took me away made me forget."

_How can someone make another forget one's name?_ Rowan thought.

"But…" the girl started "I remember it began with an 'A'."

_Well_ _that's a start._

A wolf howled in the distance.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," the girl vampire said by standing up and running out the door.

Rowan called after her but she kept on running, he decided to follow her. However he found himself soon surround by blackness and feeling like his hand where bound behind him. He looked at his hands only to find that his hands were indeed bound behind post. He tried in vain to get himself free but was unable to.

His senses were soon filled by a smoky air. He looked down to where the smoke was coming from, but found himself surrounded by fire. He tried to shout for help, but no sound was coming from his mouth. Rowan started to grow weak as the fire grew stronger.

_This is it_. He said to himself as darkness began to consume him.

Just before he was taken he heard a very familiar, yet sinister cackle.

* * *

Rowan woke with a start. His breathing was heavy and had he been human he would've been covered in sweat. He looked around to find that he was in his room and that he was safe.

_It was only a dream. It was only a dream. _He chanted to himself.

He felt a nudge at his leg. Still freaked out because of his dream, Rowan jumped out of his bed and flattened his back against the wall. Though he didn't need to breathe, Rowan was struggling to catch he breath. His eyes looked around frantically for the unseen danger, but could find none. The sound of whimpering met his ears. He looked toward the sound and saw an oversized black wolf on his bed.

Reality came back to him. He knew this wolf. It was Vârcolac. He rushed over to the wolf, once again hugging her tightly. When he let go he caught her eyes. They contained many shades of green; the colours started from a dark green and ended in a bright green that circled the endless pits of her black pupils.

_Wait!_ His mind screamed. _Hadn't the girl in my dreams had the exact same eye colour? What if- No that's impossible the girl in my dreams was a vampire not a werewolf._

Rowan stood up, got dressed and left the room with Vârcolac following him again.

_Just another dull day_. He thought.

* * *

**Please review  
love  
~jess~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank-you for being patient It really means a lot to me  
here's chapter nine I hope you enjoy it

* * *

**

Chapter 9

The rest of the week went by in a flash. Vladimir carried on making arrangements for Rowan's unwanted birthday party. Vârcolac had been the same expect for becoming more relaxed in the vampire home. The servant's whispers were now almost nonexistent. Rowan and Vârcolac's relationship was growing, but Rowan continued to have those dreams about the green-eyed vampire. They talked about little things, like favourite food or colour etc. When ever Rowan would try to talk about whom her parents were or who the man was that killed them she would either say I don't know or I can't remember. Though this increasingly angered Rowan, –though not by much- he found himself falling in love her. When he'd wake-up he would convince himself that it was stupid to have feelings for a figment of your imagination, but once he saw her again in his sleep, that thought would be gone and he would fall in love with her once more.

* * *

_Today's the day!!!_ Vârcolac thought joyfully as she woke up.

She looked at Rowan to find him still sleeping peacefully. A mischievous wolf grin graced her face before she jumped on top of the vampire. Rowan let a winded gasp then a groan of annoyance as he looked around the room. He was dreaming of her again. She had said that she might actually see him in person soon. Rowan then asked if she meant that she was coming to the ball, but she didn't get time to answer as he was so rudely woken-up by a certain wolf.

"What?" he asked Vârcolac groggily.

Vârcolac gave the vampire a look that said 'now how am I supposed to answer that?' Seeing the look she gave him Rowan began to think about what could possibly have Vârcolac so excited. When he did release though, he thought himself so stupid for forgetting. Vârcolac -not happy that he had forgotten something that was so important to her- jumped off the bed, pulled the sheet away. She then bit into the hem of Rowan's shirt -she was surprised that he was actually wearing a shirt today- and threw him into the wall.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that," Rowan mumble, whilst Vârcolac gave a bark in agreement.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Confused Rowan got up from his place on the floor and opened the door. To his surprise it was the vet.

Letting him in Rowan spoke "Great timing Roger, Vârcolac was just about to pulverize me for forgetting that you were coming."

"Good," he simply said. Rowan gave a mocked hurt look "I'd do that to you to if it were me."

Rowan just nodded to him as Vârcolac came running up to the vet with a big wolfish grin and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Rowan couldn't decide whether or not she looked like a puppy getting a new toy or a puppy getting a treat.

"Hello Vârcolac," Roger greeted. Vârcolac rubbed her face against the hand of the new vampire "Well you certainly look miles better than when I last saw you," Vârcolac gave the vet a confused look "That's right you were still being controlled by the collar last time I saw you," the black oversized wolf gave a nod, before the vet turned back to Rowan "So were to you want to do this operation because I doubt your father would let you do it in the _actual_ infirmary."

"Your right," Rowan said with a hint of shame in his voice "Should he do it on the bed then she's elevated and you don't have to bend down all the time."

"Alright then," Roger agreed, before moving toward the bed, taking out a disinfectant sheet then placing it on the bed "Could you please come here Vârcolac," slowly Vârcolac walked over to the vet and sat across from him "Hopefully Rowan has told you that to remove the collar I will have to perform surgery on your neck," the black wolf nodded "Yes," he mumbled "Well if I do this there is a high chance that you could die."

"What!?" shouted Rowan. Roger gave out a sigh "How long have you known this for?" he asked

"Since the time I checked on her."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rowan's anger had now doubled.

"Because!" the vet shouted back "It wasn't your decision to make, it was Vârcolac's. Your not the one with four spike through your neck and has to obey everyone's command and doesn't have a say in it. _If _Vârcolac wants to take the risk then there's nothing you can do about it."

Rowan gave a sigh of defeat. Roger was right. If it were his decision then he would have said no, but alas it was not, it was Vârcolac's and if she wanted to go ahead with it then he had no say in the matter.

"Vârcolac," Roger addressed the she-wolf "Though there _is_ a chance that you might not survive do you want to go ahead with the operation?"

The wolf gave a nod and that's all it took to make the vet as determined as can be. He knew that this wolf meant something to Rowan and if she died so would a part of him.

* * *

Vârcolac was put under an anaesthetic through the operation. Making sure she was completely under the vet continued.

First he got a razor to stop the surrounding fur from going into the wound. Seeing Vârcolac's shining raven black fur being shaved off almost broke Rowan's heart.

_Just be thankful he didn't shave it all of off._ A voice said in his head.

Roger then picked up a scalpel. He didn't use it to cut through the skin but to cut the remains of leather on the collar. It was then that Rowan noticed another scalpel on a pack of other surgical tools. Thankfully the leather came off without any trouble but all too soon it was time to slice into Vârcolac's skin. Rowan turned away. He didn't need to see what the vet was doing to know that he had broken through the skin, he could smell it.

He heard Roger pick up another metal tool…

_Probably a retractor_. He thought.

…And place it into Vârcolac's flesh. Rowan could not describe how he felt when he had heard that and he knew that if he was going to stay in the room he was going to hear much, much more of it.

Rowan tried to think of think of different things other than the wolf just across the way from him.

_Sunlight… Valley… Farm… Girl… Green eyes… Vârcolac… Collar… Surgery… Blood…NO!_

Rowan quickly withdrew from his thoughts. He looked back to the vet and wolf. The vet's hands were covered in a red-black colour. Rowan instantly knew that it was Vârcolac's blood, but it wasn't right. Werewolf blood is meant to be red not red-black.

_It might be just the lighting._ Said a voice in his head. _Or it could be because there's so much._

Rowan agreed with this thought and focused on what the Vet had just said. One more spike to go; was what he said.

Rowan was astonished at how quickly Roger had removed the others. Rowan checked the time but he found that he had been sitting here for forty-five minutes.

_Wow, time sure can fly._

"Shit!"

Roger's voice broke Rowan's thought.

"Shit, shit, shit! SHIT!" the vet continued to say.

Panicking Rowan asked what had happened.

"One of the spikes where extremely close to the jugular," informed the vampire vet "I tried to get the spike out without piercing it, but it didn't work. The good thing is that the spike is out and now we just need to stop the blood."

"How!?" shouted Rowan.

"Just let me handle it but if you want to help, us the stethoscope to keep track of her heart rate!"

Rowan plugged the stethoscope in his ears and search for the source of Vârcolac's heartbeat, which didn't take long. For the moment the heartbeats were regular and even. With that in his head Rowan tried his best not to look at what Roger was doing. Just as he was about to look, Vârcolac's heart skipped a beat and started to speed up. The younger vampire started to panic. He wanted to know what was going on, but couldn't find his voice.

"Rowan, her subconscious is starting to panic, I need you to try and calm her down."

Rowan nodded and did what came to his head first. He started to stroke her fur whilst making hushing sound. Surprisingly it began to work her heartbeat was slowing down t a normal speed.

_What's happening Rowan?_ A female voice asked in his head.

The young vampire was confused. Why would he be hearing her voice in his head?

_Rowan, am I going to die?_ It asked.

_No._ He replied in his head. _No I would not let you die._

_Is he finished with my neck yet?_ The girl asked.

_What?_

_That man who was taking the collar off, is he finished? _She spoke again.

This shocked Rowan. How could the girl in his dreams possibly know something like this unless…

_Vârcolac?_ Rowan asked unsurely.

_Yes._ Came the reply.

_How are you taking to me now when you have never done so before?_

_I don't know._ She confessed. _I didn't know I could._

Rowan was stunned. Firstly the girl in his dreams was in fact Vârcolac. Secondly she was talking to him in his mind. And finally, he was in love with this wolf. Knowing this made him more determined to save her.

"It's stopped," the vet's voice came "I've managed to stop the bleeding," Rowan let out a sigh of relief "All I have to do is sow up her neck then she'll be ok."

Rowan nodded to the vet before turning to Vârcolac.

_You hear that?_ He said._ You're going to be ok._

_Hmm that's good._ Was the reply.

Minutes later, Rowan looked at Roger to see what he was doing and he was just about finished stitching her neck.

_Rowan._ Came Vârcolac's voice. _Something's wrong._

_What?_

_I-I… feel so…weak._

As if on queue Vârcolac's heart rate began to drop.

"Roger something's wrong with Vârcolac!" Rowan almost shouted.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but her heart is slowing down," Rowan's voice was just about to crack.

"She must have lost more blood than I thought," the vet mumbled.

_Rowan…_ Vârcolac's voice was strained.

"Shh Vârcolac, everything's going to be fine," Rowan spoke stroking her fur "Is there anything we can do?" he asked the vet.

Roger gave out a sigh "I'm afraid not."

"WHAT!?" Rowan shouted enraged.

"I'm sorry Rowan. If I could help you know I would, but as I think might have noticed she is no normal wolf. Her blood says it clearly; it's too dark to be a werewolf's and she is obviously not a vampire. I'm sorry Rowan, but there's nothing else I can do."

"No," The younger vampire's voice cracked "No, no, no, no, NO! She…she can't… she wasn't meant to… No!"

_Rowan?_ Came his angel's weak voice.

_Yes my love._

_I…I…love…you._

_I love you too._ Rowan replied.

Rowan felt Vârcolac's heart give out two beats. He waited for more heartbeats but they never came. She was dead.

"No," he whispered "No, NO!" he was shouting now

Rowan hugged Vârcolac's limp form clenching on to her fur. He continued to sob for what seemed like hours.

"Rowan?" the vet spoke, but got no reply "Rowan I'm sorry," again he got no reply.

The vet placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, but it was shook off.

"Please… just leave," Rowan sobbed.

The vet nodded and gathered his thing and went top to door. Just before he went out he turned toward the room.

"Rowan… I am _truly_ sorry," and with that he left.

Rowan however, barely acknowledged Rogers exit, all he could focus on was that, this wolf, this magnificent, beautiful wolf was dead. The love of his life was dead.

* * *

**Please don't hate me  
I hope you'll still review otherwise I'll think you've given up on me because I killed her please PLEASE review!  
#Jess#**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again, I know you all hated me for what I did to Varcolac but it gets better  
enjoy****

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Darkness. That's all she could see. Darkness, darkness and more darkness, but… she wasn't afraid. In fact she was quite content. Nothing could hurt her here, she wouldn't feel pain here. All she could feel was the feeling of floating on water. How long had she been there? Seconds, minutes? Days, weeks? Years? She could not tell, for time held no meaning here.

Light. Light, was starting to swallow up her dark haven. But she did not care as long as would not feel anything. The light passed her and a familiar sight was laid out in front of her. A farm, a valley, a stream, it was all familiar, yet all too distant.

She looked to the stream and felt a thirst suddenly overcome her. She over to the stream and drank from it until she was satisfied. Coming up from her drink she saw a black wolf in the water. The black wolf moved the same way she was. Was this black wolf, her? Why didn't it feel right?

She looked up from her reflection, but saw yet another black wolf, though this one was much bigger.

_Hello my daughter. _Came its deep voice.

_Daughter?_ She thought._ Does he think that I'm his daughter? Why would he think that?_

_It is true._ His voice came again._ You _are_ my daughter._

Confused, she walked round the lake up to a crossing and walked up to the bigger wolf. She looked up into his deep brown eyes as she did so it was as if watch a movie of her childhood.

_**"Come catch me Papa!" a small child with raven black hair shouted whilst running through a field.**_

_**The black wolf came running through the trees pretending to be confused. As he got closer the little girl jumped up into a twenty foot tree and continued to climb. Scared for his daughter's safety, the black wolf ran toward to tree and changed into his human form.**_

_**"Get down from there now before you hurt yourself!" he shouted.**_

_**"You have to come get me Papa!" the child shouted back.**_

_**"Do as you are told young Lady!" the black haired man was now angry "You got yourself up there you can get yourself down!"**_

_**"Don't worry Papa; I'm not going to fa- ARGH!"**_

_**The girl did indeed fall out of the tree screaming as the ground came quickly toward her. Bring himself out of his stupor, the man jumped ten foot into the air, caught the child and landed on his feet. The child leaned into her father's chest whimpering in fear that he would drop her.**_

_**"Sorry Papa," she cried.**_

_**"It's not me you should be saying sorry to," he said before sighing "What would I have done if I wouldn't have been able to catch you and you were seriously hurt?"**_

_**"I-I didn't m-mean t-to."**_

_**"Just don't do it again," the man said gently yet sternly, before pulling her into an embrace.**_

She came out of the vision almost in tears. She looked up to the black wolf to find that he was no longer a wolf but the man in the vision. She then looked down at herself and she was the girl. Cautiously she walked toward him and gently held his hand.

Everything came back to her. Her mother, her parent's death, the men in the black cloaks the dungeons, the whip, Rowan, her death. Everything!

She looked up at her father again and jumped into his arms crying and muttering Papa over and over again. The man was also in tears as his tried to calm his daughter.

"Why…why did have to go?" she cried.

The man closed his eyes before answering.

"Everything has it's time in this world. There is no such that an immortal being. Even Vampires, though they are meant to be immortal, their life always end at one point," he paused "But your time has not yet come. You left earth too early and now it's time to go back."

"No!" the girl said defiantly "I just got you back, I not losing you again!"

"But what about Rowan?" said a voice behind her.

The girl turned around to see a fiery haired vampire with sparkling green eyes.

"Mamma?" the girl whimpered.

"Don't you love him, my darling?" the girl looked down guiltily "Would you make him suffer the same way you suffered when we passed over?" the girl said nothing "Look at him," the red haired vampire said.

The girl looked to where her mother was pointing and saw Rowan crying over her wolf body. Guilt filled the little girl in waves. Her mother was right. How could she leave him so distraught? She just couldn't do that to him.

"I'm so confused," she mumbled "I want to stay with you, yet I want to go back."

"Choose what you think is right my dear and you'll be glad you did," said her father.

The girl closed her eyes for a few moments as she contemplated her options. When she was finished she looked up to her mother and said what she had chosen. Her mother smiled at her before both of her parents embraced her.

* * *

Rowan had cried himself to sleep on top of the dead body of his love, but he was awoken by the feeling of breathing. His brows creased before he opened his eyes. What he saw he did not expect. There was not fur, but a bare stomach. He sat up and looked down at the figure on his bed. It was _her_. It was the girl in his dreams. It was the real Vârcolac. Her raven coloured hair was sprawled across the pillow. Her multi-green eyes were closed and Rowan was dying to see them. To see how it lit up her beautiful pale face. It was then that Rowan noticed that she was breathing. Hope filled him. Hope that he will be able to hold her, talk to her, love her.

He shook his head to bring him back to reality. His hand seemed to have a will of its own as it stroked the side of Vârcolac's face. It was hard as marble, yet soft as silk. All together Vârcolac was just beautiful and perfect.

A small moan passed Vârcolac's lips as her body twitched and her brows creased. To Rowan it looked almost like she was trying to wake-up but couldn't. Hoping it would wake her, Rowan bent his head down toward his sleeping beauty's, full, luscious, rose red lips, closed his eyes and kissed her. He was there for one and half second before Vârcolac's lips started to move against his. He felt her hand against his face that travelled into his hair.

Rowan pulled away from his sleeping beauty with a grin plastered on his face.

"You alive!?" he said astonished.

"Yes," the girl said "Yes I am."

"But…How?"

"What does it matter?" she simply said "We're now together and for the rest of existence."

"No… Forever," he whispered before kissing her again "I love you so much Vârcolac."

The girl vampire let out a giggle. Rowan just looked at her confused.

"I love you also my Love, but," she let out another giggle "My name is Arianna and I am half Vampire half Werewolf."

* * *

**Please review  
Also I'm handin this in for my cousrework and I want your opinion on which chapters the best constructively and if you want you can grade it  
Thanx 4 readin  
~jess~**


End file.
